Eileen
by TheVirginian
Summary: Ein ungewöhnliches Kennenlernen, eine unmögliche Liebe.


_Geschätzte Leserinnen und Leser, gute Unterhaltung bei einer weiteren Erzählung, die sich mit Snapes schwieriger Familie befaßt. Vielen Dank an die Betaleserinnen Slytherene und Alcina vom Steinsberg – Eure Detailversessenheit war mir eine große Hilfe!_

**Eileen**

Der Wind jagte graue Wolken über den Himmel, die sich in trotzigen Schauern beißenden Regens entluden. Die Tropfen schlugen prasselnd gegen die Scheiben, doch die junge Frau, die das Unwetter von drinnen mit seltsam unbeteiligter Miene verfolgte, wandte sich ab, als eine neue Bö dunkle Feuchte nach innen drückte. Überdrüssig durchquerte sie mit drei Schritten das enge Zimmer, dessen Teppich ausgeblichen und vielfach geflickt war und legte Holz nach. Die Feuerstelle hatte ihr Mann erst kürzlich instandgesetzt und aus einer einfachen, schmucklosen Brandstätte einen Kamin geschaffen, der den Namen auch verdiente. Eileen ignorierte das wütende Rütteln des Windes an den undichten Fenstern und fuhr gedankenverloren über die außergewöhnlichen Steinverzierungen. Ihre Finger folgten einem verschlungenen Muster von Ranken und Blumen, indes die köstliche Wärme wie ein Kräftigungszauber durch ihre schmalen Hände strömte und sie unwillkürlich schaudern ließ.

Ihr Blick zuckte zur Uhr – höchste Zeit, den Herd in der Küche ebenfalls anzuheizen, sonst würde das Essen kalt sein und kein warmes Wasser zur Verfügung stehen, wenn er aus der Fabrik heimkam. Ihr Blick glitt über den Tisch und blieb auf den beiden Äpfeln hängen, zu deren Kauf sie sich durchgerungen hatte, obwohl eigentlich kein Penny übrig war. Gleich in die Röhre gelegt, könnten sie noch rechtzeitig gar werden.

Sie erinnerte sich in allen Einzelheiten an den Tag, an dem sie, neugierig und aufmüpfig, darauf bestanden hatte, einen Jahrmarkt zu besuchen. Ihre Eltern durften von dem Ausflug nichts wissen, und Moira Welsh, ihre Freundin aus der Nachbarschaft, hatte versprochen, Stillschweigen zu bewahren beziehungsweise Unwissenheit vorzutäuschen, sollte man sie befragen. Mehr konnte man wohl auch nicht verlangen – mitzugehen hatte sie sich entschieden geweigert, nachdem Eileen betont hatte, dort würden ausschließlich Muggel verkehren.

Frisch war es gewesen, ungewöhnlich kühl für Oktober, und Eileen vermißte schmerzlich ihren langen Umhang, auf den sie wohlweislich verzichtet hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz nahm sie sich Zeit, das ausgelassene Treiben auf dem Jahrmarkt ausgiebig zu erkunden. Es gab ein Kettenkarussell, in dem Kinder jauchzten, als sie in den Körben bei jeder Umdrehung nach außen getragen wurden und sich für einen kurzen Moment einbilden konnten zu fliegen. Am Riesenrad standen Jugendliche Schlange – Eileen warf einen prüfenden Blick nach oben, wo in luftiger Höhe zwei Gondeln im Wind schaukelten und befand, nichts zu verpassen, wenn sie weiterging. Sie passierte ein kleineres Karussell mit Tierfiguren, auf denen einzelne Kinder ritten und ihren Eltern zuwinkten, die am Rand warteten, beobachtete interessiert, wie eine dicke Frau mit Kochmütze einem jungen Mädchen mit langem Zopf einen ungeheuren Ballen weißer, klebriger Fäden aushändigte, der aussah, als habe man das Netz einer Monsterspinne aufgewickelt. Eileen schüttelte sich. Der angenehme Duft nach Karamell vermochte sie nicht mit dem Aussehen zu versöhnen. Ein Losverkäufer lächelte ihr zwinkernd zu, zog jedoch weiter, als sie den Kopf schüttelte und die Hände in den Taschen ihrer Jacke vergrub. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Buden schweifen. In einiger Entfernung lockte eine primitive Kraftmeßeinrichtung vornehmlich junge Männer, die sich nur zu gern mit einem gewaltigen Hammerschlag produzierten. Eileen wandte sich gelangweilt nach links und folgte dem Duft gebrannter Mandeln. Ihre Tante pflegte sie mit der Tatsache zu verspotten, daß sie keine Schokolade mochte, aber für ausgefallene Naschereien war Eileen durchaus zu haben. Alberne Lebkuchenherzen hingen von der Überdachung des Verkaufswagens, aber sie glitt geschickt an ihnen vorbei und starrte gebannt auf die schier unendliche Auswahl an kandierten Früchten, Bonbons, gebrannten Mandeln und schokolierten Äpfeln, die sie eine Zeitlang so fesselte, daß sie nicht auf die Gruppe junger Männer achtete, die am gegenüberliegenden Stand unter Johlen und Rufen ihr Geld beim Zielschießen verpraßte. Als die Heiterkeit jedoch einen Höhepunkt erreichte, kam sie nicht umhin, abgelenkt hinüberzusehen. Ein junger Bursche mit lackschwarzem Haar hatte das Gewehr angelegt und fixierte in vollendeter Konzentration die Scheibe im Inneren der Bude, unbeeindruckt von dem Lärm um ihn her. Eileen konnte nur sein Profil erkennen – eine markante Nase über einem energischen Kinn und dunkle Brauen. Die Augen lagen im Schatten.

„Na los, Toby, wie lange sollen wir denn noch warten?", rief eine ungeduldige Stimme, doch eine andere spottete: „Laß ihn, Steve, er gibt 'ne Vorstellung." Ausgelassenes Gelächter, und Eileen ertappte sich dabei, wie sie sich unwillkürlich auf die Zehen erhob, um den Schützen besser sehen zu können. Er bewegte den Kopf nur ein winziges Stück, sein Finger krümmte sich so langsam um den Abzug, als sähe sie die Bewegung durch ein Omniglas, nur um dann in einem jähen Ruck nach hinten zu schnappen. Eileen fuhr zusammen, ärgerte sich sogleich über ihre Schreckhaftigkeit und reckte neugierig den Hals. Die Johlrufe kündeten von Sieg. Tatsächlich staunte der Ungeduldige von vorhin: „Mitten ins Schwarze, sowas!" Und der Spötter setzte anerkennend hinzu: „Das dritte Mal! Nicht schlecht!"

Zwei weitere junge Männer drängten sich um den Sieger, schlugen ihm auf die Schultern und bekundeten mit derben Worten ihre Bewunderung. Eileen starrte mit wachsender Faszination auf die Gruppe junger Muggel, deren Benehmen ihr fremder nicht hätte sein können. Wie konnte man es als Zeitvertreib ansehen, auf eine Scheibe mit aufgemalten Ringen zu schießen?

„Na, wenn das kein Gewinn ist!", rief einer seiner Freunde und lachte wiehernd. Der Schausteller hatte ein gewaltiges Stofftier in Form eines Stinktieres hervorgezogen, staubte es hastig ab – vermutlich kam soviel Treffsicherheit selten vor – und überreichte es freudestrahlend dem Schützen, der es grinsend in Empfang nahm und den buschigen Schwanz spöttisch hin und herwedelte.

Ein bisher ungekanntes Prickeln durchrieselte Eileen. Wie gebannt hingen ihre Augen an dem Muggel, halb wünschte sie, halb fürchtete sie, er würde sich umdrehen.

„Was machst du mit dem?", fragte einer der anderen in dem merkwürdigen Akzent der Waliser und duckte sich in gespieltem Entsetzen, als der Angeredete das Stinktier in Position brachte und mit hochgezogenen Brauen „Wirst du gleich sehen, Jefferson!" drohte.

Seine Stimme trug bis zu ihr, obwohl er nicht extra laut gesprochen hatte. Ein wenig rauh klang sie vom Anbrüllen gegen den Jahrmarktslärm, energisch, gewohnt zu befehlen, stolz und von einer Anziehungskraft, die Eileen sekundenlang in tiefste Verwirrung stürzte. Sie konnte mit Fug und Recht und nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz von sich behaupten, sich noch niemals verliebt zu haben, denn dieser Verlust jeder Vernunft war ihr immer als überaus kindisch erschienen und tolerabel allenfalls für schwache, sentimentale Seelen. Von der Natur mit strengen Gesichtszügen und hohen Wangenknochen ausgestattet, die ihr zusammen mit einer scharfen Zunge und einer brillanten Intelligenz, mit der sie nicht hinter dem Berg hielt, einen ungefälligen, beinahe abweisenden Ausdruck verliehen, galt sie keineswegs als Schönheit und hatte, nicht zuletzt aufgrund ihrer schonungslosen Direktheit, wenig Freunde – von Verehrern ganz zu schweigen.

Die Gefühle, die jetzt auf sie einstürzten, waren ihr fremd, sie sah sich aber auch nicht in der Lage noch willens, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Hatte sie nicht Abenteuer gewollt? Bitte sehr, mehr konnte man wohl kaum verlangen, und mit Experimenten kannte sie sich aus – von klein auf hatte sie alles ausprobieren und verbessern wollen.

Sie trat einen Schritt vor, um besser sehen zu können, allerdings ohne auf den beleibten Passanten zu achten, der im Gedränge eine Schale voller Pommes frites, dick mit einer grünlich-braunen Paste bestrichen, eine Bierflasche und eine Art Fischfilet balancierte, das ihm durch den Zusammenstoß aus der Hand und in eindrucksvollem Bogen auf den Boden segelte. Durch den Schreck der Koordination beraubt, vollführte er einen kauzigen Tanz, der Flasche und Pommes frites retten sollte, aber lediglich dazu gereichte, die Paste aus zerstampften Erbsen und Bier über seinen Mantel zu verteilen und Eileen, die entsetzt zurückgesprungen war, mit einzelnen Kartoffelstreifen zu garnieren.

Ihre Hand zuckte instinktiv zu ihrer Jacke, um mit einem simplen Zauber das Chaos zu beseitigen, doch gerade noch rechtzeitig erinnerte sie der Anorak, gegen den sie Robe und Umhang getauscht hatte, daran, daß sie sich in Gesellschaft von Muggeln befand, vor denen zu zaubern die Lage wohl kaum verbessern würde.

„Verdammt, Mädchen, hast du keine Augen im Kopf?", polterte der Geschädigte mit hervorquellenden Augen und versuchte schnaubend, die Flecke wenigstens notdürftig fortzuputzen. „Sieh dir das bloß an! So eine Sauerei!" Er wütete sich in Fahrt. „Ich schick dir die Rechnung für die Reinigung. Was soll ich denn anziehen morgen? Ich hab bloß den einen Mantel. Verflucht nochmal!"

Zu Eileens Erleichterung gab es nur die üblichen Schaulustigen, die an Eßständen oder in der Umgebung gaffend herumstanden. Die meisten schienen sichtlich erheitert durch ihrer beider Mißgeschick. Einige riefen Spottsprüche, andere grinsten und feixten.

Ein flüchtiger Gedanke an die Burschen am Schießstand durchzuckte sie – die würden an ihrer Blamage sicher ihren Spaß haben – bevor sie dem Dicken ihr sauberes Stofftaschentuch reichte und ernsthaft sagte: „Ich habe Sie nicht gesehen. Es tut mir leid." Ein Geistesblitz veranlaßte sie, schnell noch hinzuzufügen: „Hier, das Essen ersetze ich selbstverständlich." Sie wühlte fieberhaft in ihrem Portemonnaie und drückte ihm den erstbesten Schein in die Hand, den ihre zitternden Finger zu fassen bekamen. Offenbar überstieg der Wert bei weitem alles, was sich der Dicke an Schadensersatz ausgemalt hatte, denn er verstummte sofort, steckte das Geld weg und grummelte „Nichts für ungut", bevor er sich eilends aus dem Staub machte, als fürchte er, das Mädchen könne die Herausgabe von Wechselgeld verlangen.

Eileen schüttelte die Pommes frites von ihrer Jacke und strich sich mit eiskalten Händen seidige Strähnen aus der Stirn. Ihre Wangen glühten. Nur fort. Genug Abenteuer für einen Nachmittag. Nicht zaubern zu dürfen, wo doch alles so einfach hätte sein können, war erschreckend gewesen, und fürs erste hatte sie genug von den Gegebenheiten der Muggelwelt.

Gegen ihren Willen hob sie den Blick noch einmal und sah zur Schießbude hinüber.

Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als der Meisterschütze, der, lässig gegen den Tisch gelehnt, das Schauspiel verfolgt haben mußte, sie voll ansah und ein unergründliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erschien.

„Ich weiß, was ich damit mache", beantwortete er die scherzhafte Frage seines Freundes von vorhin jetzt ganz ernst, stieß sich ab und kam unter lautem „Hey, Toby! Aufreißen, was?" Gejohle mit dem gewaltigen Stofftier zu ihr herüber. Seine Bewegungen waren selbstsicher und strahlten trotz seiner Jugend eine ruhige Gelassenheit aus, die ihr imponierte. Hektisches Rot drohte, sich über ihr ganzes, sonst blasses Gesicht auszubreiten und die ohnehin glühenden Wangen zu entflammen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erwog sie ernsthaft, den Zauberstab zu zücken und auf der Stelle zu disapparieren, dann straffte sie die Haltung und reckte das Kinn trotzig vor. So weit kam es noch, sich von einem Muggel einschüchtern zu lassen. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, die Welt drehte sich nicht mehr. Sie versank in seinem stechenden Blick, vergaß, daß sie nur überleben konnte, wenn sie regelmäßig atmete, wollte nichts, als in dieser Faszination zu verharren bis ans Ende ihrer Tage.

Seine Stimme riß sie aus der Starre, hüllte sie ein wie flüssiger Samt. Ihre Hände schlossen sich automatisch um das Stinktier, das er ihr gegeben haben mußte, Sauerstoff brannte in ihren Lungen, und sie hörte ihn mit einem Anflug belustigten Spottes sagen: „ Schade um das Geld. Ich sehe, du hast Freund Skunk nötiger als ich. Wenn du das nächste Mal in der Bredouille bist, läßt du ihn einfach das Schwänzlein heben."

Er grinste, wackelte mit dem buschigen Schwanz des Stofftieres und schnippte einen Kartoffelrest von Eileens Jacke. Seine Begleiter lachten und riefen Anzüglichkeiten, aber er beachtete sie nicht.

„Danke", brachte sie heiser hervor, preßte das Tier mit einer Hand an sich und fuhr sich mit der freien nervös durchs Haar. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Erwartete er noch etwas? Durfte sie das Geschenk überhaupt annehmen? Wie sollte sie ihn wiedersehen, wenn sie außer seinem Vornamen nichts über ihn wußte? Jähe Panik erfaßte sie. Er durfte nicht gehen, noch nicht. Wild entschlossen streckte sie die Hand aus und sagte atemlos und in voller Gewißheit, von ihm verspottet zu werden: „Eileen Prince. Das war nett von dir."

Er hob eine Braue, überrascht, aber anstatt die Hand zu schütteln, deutete er eine scherzhafte Verbeugung an, die in einem gespielten Handkuß gipfelte und grinste unverschämt. „Tobias Snape", sagte er, als wäre der Name ein Titel. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen."

Eileen hätte später nicht mehr sagen können, wie sie zu dem Stand gelangt war, aber den verführerischen Duft, der ganz anders war, als die Mandeln, die sie so fasziniert hatten, würde sie ihr Lebtag nicht vergessen. Tobias Snape überreichte ihr eine Frucht auf einem Pappdeckel und behauptete mit unergründlichem Glitzern in den Augen: „Die besten Bratäpfel der Stadt."

Heiß und mürbe und pikant süß entfalteten sie ein unvergleichliches Aroma nach Zimt und Vanille, durchwoben von einem Hauch Muskat, gekrönt von köstlichen Rosinen aus der Füllung.

Es hätte jedoch keiner weiteren Geste bedurft, ihn für sie einzunehmen. Längst hatte Eileen ihr Herz an den Muggel Tobias Snape verloren und sich unsterblich verliebt – zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben.

Eileen öffnete die Klappe der Backröhre und drehte die Äpfel langsam, damit die Herdwärme sie gleichmäßig garte. Hatte sie anfangs nur unter Zuhilfenahme von Kühlzaubern das Verbrennen von Koch- und Backgut verhindern können, so begann sie allmählich, ein gutes Gefühl für die Hitzestärke zu entwickeln. Von Mal zu Mal wuchs die Faszination, die von der unnachahmlichen Langsamkeit des Garvorganges ausging, hielt man das Feuer geschickt im Zaum. Sie hatte vergeblich versucht, den Effekt mit einem Zauber zu imitieren und – zu Recht, wie sie fand – ein despektierliches „Hab ich doch gesagt" ihres Mannes dafür eingeheimst. Nach anfänglichem Unglauben an ihre Fähigkeiten hatte er schnell eine ablehnende Position bezogen. Einerseits erfüllte es Eileen mit unbändigem Stolz, daß er nicht versuchte, Nutzen aus ihrer Begabung zu ziehen und sich den Alltag auf ihre Kosten zu erleichtern. Wie unrecht hatte ihre Familie gehabt, für die niemand Wert besaß, der nicht aus ebenbürtigem Hause stammte – schon gar kein mittelloser Muggel. Auf der anderen Seite schmerzte sie seine Gleichgültigkeit ihrem Können gegenüber, die je nach Stimmung in totale Ablehnung umschlagen konnte. Vermutlich wurmte es ihn, wie leicht manche Probleme damit zu lösen waren, und er war zu stolz, sie zu ihrer beider Wohl gewähren zu lassen.

Eine zornige Bö brachte die Scheiben in Stube und Küche zum Klirren und drückte mehr Wasser nach innen. Eileen stopfte die Fugen schicksalsergeben mit Lumpen, die auf dem Boden bereitlagen und zuckte trotzig die Schultern. Aus Liebe zu ihm entsprach sie seinem Wunsch, obgleich es sie unvernünftig dünkte, auf Erleichterungen zu verzichten, die nur eines winzigen Schwenks ihres Zauberstabes bedurft hätten.

Es war richtig gewesen zu ihm zu stehen, als ihr Vater ihn schmählich aus dem Haus geworfen hatte, davon war sie nach wie vor fest überzeugt. Er hatte das winzige Zimmer aufgegeben, in dem er ohne jeden Komfort lebte und auf Wegen, die sich Eileen bis heute nicht erschlossen, dieses Häuschen in Spinners End für sie beschafft. Nach der Hochzeit, die sie hin und hergerissen zwischen Euphorie und Glück, Trotz und Schmerz erlebte, hatte er sie voller Stolz über die Schwelle getragen und sie war unendlich froh, endlich zu ihm zu gehören. Trauer und Verletztheit über das Verhalten ihrer Familie fielen von ihr ab. Die einzige Vertreterin ihrer Familie war ihre Tante Mara gewesen, die sich noch niemals dem Diktat ihres Bruders, Eileens Vater, unterworfen hatte, doch auch sie hatte keine Zweifel daran gelassen, was sie von dieser Verbindung hielt.

War Eileen anfangs noch voller Elan davon überzeugt gewesen, sich problemlos an ein einfaches Leben zu gewöhnen, so erkannte sie mit fortschreitender Zeit, daß einfach und ärmlich nicht dasselbe waren und die täglichen Entbehrungen empfindlich an ihrer Kraft zehrten. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, auf etwas sparen zu müssen, schon gar nicht auf Kleinigkeiten – unter Umständen mehrere Monate lang, weil es Zeiten gab, in denen nichts, aber auch gar nichts zurückgelegt werden konnte und sogar Schulden gemacht werden mußten.

Tobias arbeitete willig und hart – aber er verstand nicht, wieso es sie derart bedrückte oder ärgerte, wenn er eine Reparatur wieder und wieder verschob, weil das Geld nicht reichte. Daß sie sich am Familieneinkommen beteiligte, verbot er kategorisch. Wieder sah sich Eileen in dem bekannten Zwiespalt – sie verstand und würdigte sein Ansinnen, durfte ihm aber niemals das Gefühl geben, er könne seine Frau nicht durch seiner Hände Arbeit ernähren.

Feiner Apfelduft zog auf wärmenden Schwingen aus der Küche durch das schäbige Zimmer. Draußen tobte das Unwetter heftiger, als zürnten Wind und Wolken ihrer kleinen Oase der Sicherheit. Jeden Moment konnte er heimkommen. Ein Prickeln durchlief sie. Er würde müde sein und sicher durchnäßt, aber ihr zuliebe das Ausbessern der undichten Fenster nicht aufschieben. Blitzschnell flitzte sie die schmale, ausgetretene Treppe nach oben und holte ihren Zauberstab aus der Kommode. Sie bezweifelte, daß er sich überhaupt an den Schaden erinnerte und wenn doch, erfände sie eine Ausrede, wie sie den Kitt erneuert hatte. Es war ungerecht, stets zu verlangen, er möge sich eine Lösung einfallen lassen, wenn sie doch alle Möglichkeiten besaß. Sie liebte ihn – trotz der Schwierigkeiten, sie sehnte sich nach ihm, wenn er fort war, selbst wenn sie stritten, wenn er heimkam. Ein winziges Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre schmalen Lippen, als der Zauber präzise alle undichten Stellen verschloß und sie die Lumpen entfernen konnte. Mit rascher Hand schloß sie die Gardinen, brachte den Zauberstab zurück und setzte in der Küche den Eintopf auf, den sie am Morgen unter erheblicher Anstrengung vorbereitet hatte – ohne Magie zu kochen erwies sich noch immer als ausgesprochen heikel, besonders, da sie sich nur widerwillig dafür interessierte.

Der Sturm draußen verschluckte jeden anderen Laut, aber Eileen trat in genau jenem Moment aus der Küche, als die Haustür mit lautem Krach aufflog. Beim Anblick seiner Gestalt, die trotz der Nässe, trotz der zerzausten, dunklen Haare immer noch imposant und stolz wirkte, fühlte sie ihre Bedenken weiter schwinden und einem warmen Gefühl von Glück weichen. „Was für ein Wetter!", grollte er und entfernte umständlich Gummistiefel und Regenmantel – kostbare Geschenke, die er erst kürzlich zum Dank für eine Abflußreparatur von einem wohlhabenden Bekannten seines Kollegen Marty erhalten hatte. Darunter kam anstelle des üblichen ölverschmierten Overalls saubere Alltagskleidung hervor, die Eileens Augen groß werden ließ.

„Ich hab mir gedacht, wenigstens an diesem Tag muß ich mal sauber nach Hause kommen", grinste er vielsagend und strich sich das Haar zurück. „Hab's gerade noch geschafft, mich in der Fabrik zu waschen."

Er kramte in der Tasche des Regenmantels, und Eileen, die zuerst den Sinn seiner Worte nicht begriffen hatte, durchzuckte die Erkenntnis wie ein kristallener Pfeil.

„Unser Hochzeitstag ist am siebten", flüsterte sie tonlos und fragte sich, ob das Unterbewußtsein ihr aufgetragen hatte, die Äpfel vorzubereiten.

„Ach was." Tobias Snape durchbohrte sie für einen Atemzug mit seinem unergründlichen, stechenden Blick, dann grinste er und zog die Brauen hoch. „Ich will ja den siebten nicht abwerten", sagte er gedehnt, „aber kennengelernt hab ich dich heute. Zwischen verkipptem Bier und Erbspüree." Er überreichte ihr eine mit Samtpapier beklebte Schachtel.

„Was ist das? Eintrittskarten für den Jahrmarkt?", witzelte sie gegen ihren Willen mit staubtrockener Kehle, um ihn nicht merken zu lassen, daß ihr Tränen im Hals brannten.

Tobias grinste noch mehr. „Guter Schuß", lobte er amüsiert, jedoch unangefochten. „Mach's doch einfach auf", schlug er vor, als sie keine Anstalten machte, sich zu rühren.

Mit schierer Willenskraft gelang es Eileen, das Zittern ihrer Hände zu unterdrücken, als sie den nur lose aufgelegten Deckel entfernte. Ein filigran gedrechselter Anhänger aus dunklem, glattem Holz lag darin. Sie nahm ihn vorsichtig heraus und hielt ihn auf der Innenseite ihrer Handfläche wie einen Schatz.

„Holz ist viel eigenwilliger als Metall", sagte Tobias beinahe ein wenig verlegen, und erst jetzt begriff sie.

„Den hast du selbst gemacht?", entfuhr es ihr voller Ehrfurcht, doch sogleich färbte eine Welle von Scham ihre blassen Wangen rot. Daß er geschickt war und es nahezu nichts gab, das ihm nicht von der Hand ging, wußte sie schließlich. Hatte sie geglaubt, er würde das Datum vergessen, verdrängen wie es ihr geschehen war? Erwartete sie, daß er dem Bild, das sich ungerechterweise in ihr zu formen begonnen hatte, entsprach?

„Charlie hat mir das Material besorgt und mich an seine Maschine gelassen", erklärte er ruhig, aber sie spürte, wie viel es ihm bedeutete, daß sie Gefallen daran fand. Sie erinnerte sich an die Abende, an denen das Essen kalt geworden war und sie ihn mißlaunig empfangen hatte. Bittere Reue senkte sich wie ein Klumpen Eis in ihre Brust. Sie sah auf, verlor sich in seinen Augen, mit denen er sie ohne Magie jedes Mal aufs Neue verzauberte und warf sich in seine Arme, die sich wie immer ein wenig zu eng um sie schlossen.

Sie atmete den typischen Duft billiger Seife, roch Leder, die Reste von Öl und Verdünnung, sie spürte das rauhe Gewebe seines Hemdes vertraut, und eine Welle sonnigen Glücks durchströmte sie.

„So sehr ich das genieße, gleich verbrennen die Bratäpfel", spöttelte er gutmütig, und erst da nahm sie den verlockenden Geruch wieder bewußt wahr, der das ganze Zimmer erfüllte.

„Bloß nicht!", rief sie entsetzt, löste sich zögerlich von ihm und hastete in die Küche. Er folgte ihr gemächlich, lehnte sich gegen den Türpfosten und beobachtete wohlwollend, wie sie die Früchte gekonnt aus der Röhre zog.

„Die besten Bratäpfel der Stadt", sagte er augenzwinkernd, während er sich genüßlich ein goldgelbes Stück in den Mund schob. Er kaute nachdenklich, aber mit einem Mal zog er sie dicht zu sich heran und fragte ernst: „Bist du unglücklich, Eileen? Wärst du lieber nicht hier?"

Sie nahm sich Zeit, überlegte, ob sie ihm ihre Zweifel und Gedanken erörtern sollte, verwarf die Idee. Wozu ihn mit Dingen belasten, die er nicht ändern konnte? Wozu sinnlos debattieren und alles zerreden? Weder sie selbst noch er pflegten je viele Worte zu machen.

„Ich möchte nirgendwo sonst sein, Toby", sagte sie aufrichtig und hielt seinem Blick stand, bis er die bohrende Härte verlor und ein seltenes, unbeschwertes Lächeln darin aufleuchtete.

Es war richtig gewesen, mit ihm zu gehen. Sie gehörte zu ihm, nur zu ihm.

Finis.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Meinungen und Anregungen sind herzlich willkommen.


End file.
